<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020! by ThefanderfamILY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773369">Kinktober 2020!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefanderfamILY/pseuds/ThefanderfamILY'>ThefanderfamILY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Rick and Morty, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, F/M, First Time, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefanderfamILY/pseuds/ThefanderfamILY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests open for the fandoms tagged! All ships welcome!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please use this format for Requests!</p><p>Fandom:</p><p>Ship Name(s):</p><p>Characters included:</p><p>Alternate universe details (if relevant):</p><p>Preferred scenario:</p><p>Kinks/Fetishes:</p><p>Must-haves:</p><p>Other notes and ideas:</p><p>NO CROSSOVERS.</p><p>I think that's it! I'll try to do every request I get this month. See you then!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>